El Angel Oscuro
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: ¿Albert vampiro? Vengan a descubrir un universo alterno. Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Espero les guste esta versión de nuestro Príncipe de la Colina.


Este fic toca otra de mis pasiones: los vampiros, y es la primera vez que los mezclo con Candy Candy, propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Espero y guste. Creado para la Guerra Florida 2014.

* * *

**EL ANGEL OSCURO**

La muchacha se había rendido al sueño, ataviada con un tenue camisón en color azul oscuro, vaporoso y con los tirantes tan delicados que dejaban al descubierto una blanca piel cálida y suave como la seda y sonrosada por el correr de la sangre.

Su sangre fue lo primero que le atrajo. Tan joven e inocente, dulce y con un gusto maravilloso. Sus ojos fueron lo segundo que le prendaron: tan hermosos y llenos de sueños y confianza hacia él. La primera vez que se hundió en ellos, vio el amor que despertaba en ella.

Lo que acabó por enamorarle fue su voz; una noche, la escuchó cantar mientras la música de El Fantasma de la Opera llenaba el ambiente. La joven cantaba la parte culmen de Christine Daée en la obra. ¡Qué diera Andrew Lloyd Weber por tenerla en su compañía! El, al escucharla, se enamoró profundamente. Nunca, en sus largos siglos de existencia, había experimentado un sentimiento tan arrebatador: la atracción, el deseo por ella se volvió tan furioso y quemante como las llamas del cacareado infierno. Y eso era lo que vivía: el infierno, la dulzura de su sangre que le impelía a beberla gota a gota y el amor que nació, creció y maduró en su congelado pecho.

¿Y ella? La joven vivía el mismo infierno, con visitas al cielo coincidentes con la presencia de su Angel. La Opera dio origen a este apodo: Si Erik era el Angel de la Música, su visitante nocturno se convirtió en el Angel Oscuro. El entró por el balcón en total silencio y se detuvo ante la cama. Ella estaba profundamente dormida, con el oscuro cabello esparcido sensualmente y rodeándole la blanca faz. Las ondas castañas le atraían poderosamente. Se acercó a la cama sigilosamente. Pero ella, al igual que él, lo intuye, lo siente. Sus sentidos no están tan desarrollados como los del Angel, pero el amor ayuda y acaba por abrir los ojos al momento en que él se inclina sobre ella. El amor va del uno a la otra y llena la habitación de un sentimiento electrizante.

-Angel –la voz dulce le hace vibrar a él.

-Sarife –la voz profundamente varonil, tiene el mismo efecto en la mujer.

El Angel la levanta con la facilidad propia de su naturaleza y la abraza. La tibieza del cuerpo femenino contrasta con la frialdad del cuerpo masculino. Pero Sarife no lo toma en cuenta. El contacto físico con el Angel la llena de deseo y de calor, por ende. De deseo de ser tomada por su Angel, deseo de entregarse y de que él beba su sangre hasta la última gota. Para empezar, le ofrece los labios, rojos y ávidos. Avidos de besos y ávidos por satisfacerle a él y satisfacerse de él. El Angel cede y la besa. Los sabios de ella son cálidos, suaves y palpitantes. Los labios de él son fríos como hielo, pero suaves como la seda y dulces. Las manos femeninas comienzan acariciando el rubio cabello largo del Angel, deleitándose con la sedosidad y suavidad que le son características. El Angel le acaricia las mejillas.

-Eres tan hermosa –le murmura en voz baja-. Nunca me cansaré de admirarte.

Los ojos azules del Angel recorren la figura femenina. Sarife, emocionada por lo que el hombre le dice, vuelve a besarle. El pulso que late bajo su piel tienta al Angel como sus labios y su cuerpo. ¡Cómo la desea! Ha dudado por mucho tiempo, pero cada vez que la ve, su muralla va cayendo. Es imposible alejarse de ella. No puede hacerlo, ya que las horas que pasa alejado de ella duelen como un hierro candente aplicado en la garganta. No, prefiere el infierno de tenerla cerca y controlar su sed. Pero Sarife se la pone difícil, su cercanía impone todo un reto a su autocontrol. El Angel la besa nuevamente y, cuando está a punto de morderle los labios, la aparta de sí con suavidad y firmeza.

-Espera, Sarife –pide.

-La muchacha compone un mohín atrayente, pero se queda quieta. Ya tiene experiencia en tratarlo y sabe que se arriesga a que el Angel muestre su lado salvaje si le presiona más de la cuenta. Mira a su Angel que permanece totalmente inmóvil, como una perfecta estatua romana, hasta que se calma.

-Llévame contigo –pide al fin, suplicante-. No me dejes nuevamente sola.

Los ojos azules del Angel se posan en la cara de ella, escrutándola para ver en lo más íntimo de su alma, miró los ojos oscuros, buscando la confirmación de su petición.

-¿En verdad quiere compartir mi maldición? –preguntó.

-Sí –Sarife respondió con firmeza y seguridad-. No quiero estar más tiempo alejada de ti.

Se acercó cautelosa al Angel.

-Toma mi sangre, hagamos un pacto –pidió.

El Angel sonrió triunfal: Sarife era suya y lo sería para siempre. Se convertiría en su compañera para toda la eternidad y él se encargaría de guiarla en su nueva existencia. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la acercó hacia su pecho, abrazándola. Besó con ternura y pasión la frente, los ojos y la boca de su amada.

-Dime tu nombre, antes que nada, por favor –suplicó Sarife.

Con la boca pegada a su oído, le murmuró suavemente.

-Mi nombre es William Andley, y seré tu Angel Oscuro por toda la eternidad…

Le besó el cuello con suavidad para después, perforar con los filosos colmillos la piel y la vena que transportaba la vida. Sarife apenas lanzó un ligero gemido, más de sorpresa que de dolor. Era tan apasionante sentirse entregada a su amado, que todo valía la pena.

El Angel bebió un poco de ella, pero echó mano de toda su voluntad y se separó, besando las diminutas heridas, marcadas como puntos, a fin de que su saliva sellara las mismas.

-Mañana, hermosa mía, serás totalmente mía –le prometió.

-¡Llévame ahora! –suplicó Sarife, con dolor en su voz, pero cayendo ya presa de la debilidad y el sueño que la mordida del Angel le producía.

-Hoy no puede ser, mañana estarás conmigo para siempre. Vendré yo solo por ti –negó el Angel.

La sostuvo hasta que la muchacha se durmió y la depositó en el lecho, cubriéndola amorosamente con una frazada y, después de besarla reverentemente en las mejillas y los labios, salió por el balcón.

Al pie de la casa, le esperaba su guardia habitual: tres jóvenes vampiros que en vida fueron sus sobrinos: Anthony, Archie y Alistair. Anthony era rubio y muy parecido a su amo, Archie era castaño y tenía facciones delicadas y Alistair tenía el cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Los tres lo rodearon y el Angel, con un gesto, les indicó que le siguieran hasta su guarida.

**O o O**

-Antes, prefiero verla muerta –declaró Adrián, mirando dormir a su hija.

-Es víctima de un vampiro –declaró el médico, indicando con el dedo las ligeras marcas violáceas en el cuello de la muchacha.

Adrián Ganem es un acérrimo enemigo de esta raza que para él es maldita. Y ahora su hija es víctima de uno ellos. La chica, en medio de su sopor, no se da cuenta del peligro que corre, no a manos de su Angel amante, sino de un padre totalmente cerrado a lo que sucede. La decisión de Adrián está tomada y la lleva a cabo, sin que Sarife sospeche.

-Toma esto, hija mía, el médico indicó que bebieras este medicamento –ofrece, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

**O o O**

El Angel entra con cuidado por el balcón, ha asistido sólo, a despecho de las protestas de su guardia, quienes se mostraron totalmente renuentes a que les dejara solo. Una orden terminante y un talante severo fueron necesarios para lograrlo.

-¿Sarife? –el miedo le invade.

El olor es inconfundible: veneno.

De un salto, llega al lecho donde su amada reposa y la levanta. El cuerpo frío y exangüe habla por sí solo. Su amada ha muerto, a manos de quienes debían cuidarla con el más tierno amor. El dolor es tan profundo, que él no puede emitir ningún sonido, mientras la abraza y gime gutural e ininteligiblemente. Los pasos acelerados de alguien que se acerca le ponen en movimiento y, con el cuerpo en brazos, sale a la noche y desaparece entre los árboles que conforman el cercano bosque.

**O o O**

La sepultura apenas se adivina en lo profundo del bosque. El Angel está en pie ante la última morada de su amada. Con los ojos azules llenos de un profundo dolor y de un furioso ardor. El acabará con quienes tomaron la vida de su amada…

**O o O**

No hizo falta más que una hora para arrasar con la señorial mansión Ganem, el jefe de familia no supo lo que se avecinaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Yo la amaba! –gritó el Angel antes de darle muerte.

Ni una sola gota de sangre de los habitantes de la mansión tocó sus labios. No quería nada de ellos en su interior. Pero, a pesar de tal destrucción y de haber corrido durante horas, con su guardia siguiéndole, el dolor no se calma… tal parece, que nunca lo hará.

**O o O**

-¿Cómo te llamas? –la pregunta suena curiosa.

El rescate fue fácil, el río y la catarata no implicó ningún reto para él. Claro que la muchacha no podía conocer su naturaleza. Encendió una fogata y la reanimó, regalándose con la belleza rubia que, a pesar del accidente, no disminuía para nada. Unos gloriosos ojos verdes se fijaron en él. Primero con miedo y sorpresa y luego con agradecimiento.

-Me llamo Candy –contestó ella.

Es hermosa, tierna y mueve a protegerla. El helado corazón del Angel se ve reconfortado después de décadas de dolor.

-¿Y tú, quien eres? –pregunta ella a su vez.

-Mi nombre es Albert –la sonrisa del Angel es radiante y sincera, como no se ha visto en décadas.

-Pareces un ángel, creo que voy a llamarte así –declara ella.

La faz pálida y hermosa del Angel se ilumina con una luz de felicidad que nunca más creyó encontrar.

-Si así lo quieres, puedes hacerlo.

Los ojos verdes y azules se enganchan en una mirada que será el nacimiento del amor.

_*****FIN*****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol, Bruja de las Siete Llamas**_


End file.
